


Getting Drunk on You

by haekass



Series: The Care and Feeding of Cha Hakyeon [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, VIXX
Genre: M/M, Multi, birthday drabble, vixx is just kind of a mention for continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: After they left Vixx's dorm, Taemin really wanted to get drunk... Jongin's a little confused.





	Getting Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyK/gifts).



> So! This is actually a drabble for my best friend on her birthday (even a day or two late, shh), and she really really wanted TaeKai. I'm sticking it in this series because it's a nice offshoot, but if you want to imagine someone else with Taemin in the main series, you can feel free to ignore this.

“I can’t believe he didn’t know,” Taemin moaned, his head buried in his hands.

 

Jongin quirked an eyebrow and poured both of them another shot of soju. “You keep saying that, but why are you so upset about it?”

 

Taemin looked up, immediately drinking everything in his glass. “Jongin, _he didn’t know_ ,” he said. “He didn’t know and I can’t believe I had to tell him like that and immediately throw him at his members to get his brain fucked out so he doesn’t die.”

 

Jongin raised his eyebrows. “Love, I’m still lost,” he said, reaching out to tangle his fingers with Taemin’s.

 

Taemin took a deep breath, obviously fighting against the alcohol that was numbing his mind. “He didn’t know he’s an incubus, and we’re only born from an incubus parent, and if one of his parents was an incubus, they would have told him about being one and he wouldn’t have been starving because he would know what to do. So that means that if he didn’t know, his parents didn’t know, and if his parents didn’t know – that means something happened. I had to indirectly tell him that one of his parents isn’t his biological parent in less than fifteen minutes, and more directly that he’s an incubus and that he has to get all of his members to fuck so he won’t starve to death.”

 

Jongin’s eyes rounded. “Oh _shit_.”

 

“Yeah,” Taemin agreed before taking a deep breath and leaning over to press his lips to Jongin’s. “Thank you, by the way.”

 

Jongin grinned. “For what?”

 

“For taking everyone out so I could drop all of that information on him, I know that was probably super weird.”

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t the most comfortable ten minutes of my life, but it sounds like a minor thing compared to your conversation.”

 

Taemin shrugged. “Once I finally got him to concentrate, it wasn’t hard to tell him what he had to do, but then again, he’s got serious abandonment issues so that slowed me down a little.”

 

Jongin shook his head, somewhat amused. “I don’t see why, they were all so anxious to get back to him that I had to set a timer to actually give you ten minutes.”

 

Taemin looked over, his eyes turning to a dark gold before he leaned over to steal another kiss from Jongin.

 

Jongin lifted his hand to keep Taemin’s face close to his. “Hungry?” he asked, soft and teasing.

 

“Not really,” Taemin muttered, nipping at Jongin’s lips. “I just like kissing you, duh.”

 

He snorted a laugh. “If you want to have sex, let’s get to it before we drink all of this booze and neither one of us can get it up, even with your aphrodisiac.”

 

Taemin laughed loudly before nearly tacking Jongin down to the floor, sealing their lips together.


End file.
